


NIGHT VISITOR

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Toni pays her girlfriend a night visit while drunk.





	NIGHT VISITOR

Some time during the wee hours of the night, Cheryl's phone went off. Sleepily, the redhead slipped an arm out of her oxblood comforter and reached for the device, answering her phone before it woke her parents up.

''It better be important, you're disrupting my beauty sleep,'' Cheryl answered with her classic haughty tone, not caring who was on the other side of the line.

There was some crackling noises before a strained voice spoke up. ''Hey babe.''

'' _Toni_?'' Cheryl sat up on her bed, eyebrows furrowed.

''Cheryl, hiii!'' she slurred. ''What are you doing?''

''Considering it's almost three in the morning, I was...sleeping.'' Toni stayed silent and for a second Cheryl thought she had hung up. She hadn't. ''What is the reason of your call, TT?''

''I'm in front of your house right now.'' 

Chery blinked. ''I beg your pardon?''

''I wanted to sneak in but I figured a mansion like yours must have a security system.'' 

Indeed they had so thank the lord she didn't break in because Sheriff Keller would've showed up at Thislehouse in less than ten minutes and Penelope would have her arrested for breaking in on her property.

''I'll be down in a minute.'' 

Pushing the comforter away from her, Cheryl got up, leaving the comfort of her bed. She slipped on her turquoise blue robe over her silky nightgown, skipping her usual mirror check up before leaving her bedroom. Toni won't care if her hair was a mess. 

As quietly as possible, the redhead walked down the hallway, silently praying her parents won't leave their quarters to get a glass of water or something. If they catch her awake at two o'clock in the morning, there would be consequences. Not to mention the girl they forbid her to see was standing outside their house. 

The creaky start of the large staircase almost betrayed her but she remembered just in time before stepping on it. Thank god! She typed in the passcode to unlock the security system and pushed open the heavy cherrywood door, revealing her hot girlfriend.  

Cheryl looked over the pink haired Serpent's shoulder, searching for her motorcycle. They had to hide it before her parents saw it. Except, Cheryl didn't see it. 

''Did you drive here?'' she asked.

''I walked.'' 

It wasn't the first time the petite Serpent walked over to Thornhill but they were mid-November, it was cold at night. She was wearing dark colors too, someone could have ran her over with their car. Riverdale streets aren't well lit.

''This is a forty minute walk from Southside to here, babe. You must be freezing.'' 

Toni shrugged. She didn't feel cold. Skeptical, Cheryl reached to grab Toni's hand in hers - they were indeed very cold. Cheryl narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend and pulled her inside to warm up. 

The second the door closed, Toni's lips were on Cheryl's. If they hadn't been standing in the middle of the entrance, she would've kissed back but the fear of being caught lip-locking with Toni Topaz made her pull away. 

Sometimes, Cheryl wished she was as strong as she makes herself look. She wished she had enough courage to stand up to her homophobic mother and confront her but she was scared of the abuse that would follow. Her wrist still hurt from the last time she spoke at the dinner table in front of Daddy's business associates. Or worse. She already threatened Cheryl to send her to a boarding school in Switzerland. A confrontation could be the last straw 

Cheryl scrunched her face, a horrid taste on her lips. ''Have you been drinking?'' 

''Had a couple birthday drinks at the Wyrm with Fangs and Sweet Pea,'' she explained.

Although Toni's birthday was in two days, the boys insisted on taking her out for drinks and celebrate her seventeenth birthday tonight. Cheryl's parents would be on a business trip with the rest of the Blossom clan this weekend so all of Thornhill would be theirs. Being the boss lady she was, Cheryl had warned the boys with a threat of setting their trailers on fire if they tried to interfere with her plan - or ruin it. 

''Those irresponsibles snakes left you alone? I'm going to have a word with them tomorrow-''

''No. No, no. I went home with Fangs but I escaped. I wanted to see you, babe.'' Toni grabbed the sides of Cheryl's robe, liking what she saw and pulled the redhead closer. ''You look better when you wake up than anybody else I've fucked,'' she remarked, biting her lips.

 _Oh my god_. A light blush coated the redhead's cheeks. 

''Are you drunk?'' Cheryl asked, feeling like sober Toni would never say something like that. Or, would she? She was very mouthy.

Toni shook her head, giggling. ''I'm not,'' she defended, the smell of cheap whiskey ghosting from her breath. Cheryl raised an eyebrow, not believing her. ''I had two drinks.'' She paused, recalling Sweet Pea ordering her a refill. ''Or, three.'' 

Cheryl almost snorted, tempted to call her out of her bullshit. Three drinks? Her overly-happy behavior told her she definitely had more than three. Knowing Sweet Pea and Fangs, they refilled her glass when she had her back turned.  

For a moment, Cheryl thought about getting her car keys and drive Toni home but figured her uncle had locked the door already so she had no other option than secretly stay at Thornhill. 

''Come with.'' 

Right before heading upstairs, the brunette lost balance but Cheryl grabbed her arm, steadying her, just in time. Maybe she should take her boots off before going up. It would be safer. Tumbling down the staircase would certainly wake Cheryl's parents.

''Shh... You need to be quiet. Mommy and Daddy can't know you're here.''

Toni giggled again. ''Yes, Bombshell.''


End file.
